Homeward Bound
by jazzywriter22
Summary: After volunteering his ship and services to help Emma Swan save her son, Captain Killian "Hook" Jones reconsiders his definition of "home". Canon-ish until 3.8.


Captain Killian "Hook" Jones felt an overwhelming sense of relief when he stepped onto the Jolly Roger's deck. While his seven other companions remained in Neverland's forest to save a son and sister, defeat an ageless youth, and retrieve magical water from a healing spring, he had been tasked with preparing his ship to depart the island.

Killian hummed a popular sea shanty from his youth as he inspected the cables and ropes for entanglements. The familiar work soothed him. He'd been on edge ever since he volunteered his ship and services to Emma Swan, for he knew that Neverland would breathe fresh life into his many ghosts. The isle knew every demon he'd acquired during his darkest hours, and it roused them all during his time ashore to remind him of his many failings. When he lured David to the mountaintop, Liam's lifeless body reflected in the healing spring water. When the shadow pinned him to the Dark Hollow trees and set its sights on Emma, he felt the same maddening helplessness he did when the Crocodile crushed Milah's heart to dust. Indistinguishable voices continually whispered in Killian's head that his hands were stained with the blood of his loved ones, that the people he'd sailed to Neverland would meet the same fate because he was an inadequate protector. He'd grown used to nightmares of Liam and Milah's deaths, but Emma's bloodcurdling screams now filled his dreams, and he jolted from his restless sleep every night to be sure those horrific sounds were imaginary. The longer the group stayed on the island, the more his self-confidence waned. He felt his sanity slipping from his grasp, and he was desperate to leave and reclaim his mind from this wretched isle.

A southern breeze ruffled Killian's dark hair. He strode to the wheel and used his hook to point his ship into the wind. His fingers skimmed over the scratches in the nearby wood, and he recalled the swordfight with a peeved lawman that put them there. The paneling to his side bore similar slashed markings, though those were created when his crew had gotten bored during a long voyage and decided to cut cigars with their blades.

Killian knew the stories behind all of his ship's eccentricities. Ever since he rechristened the Jewel of the Realm to be the Jolly Roger and assumed its command, he'd come to know his ship as intimately as he knew his remaining hand. When he wasn't pillaging a royal warship or drinking at a nearby tavern, he spent his days maintaining the Jolly Roger, sanding down errant edges or mending torn sails or polishing the ship's veneer so it shone in the sunlight. He preferred to do the labor himself instead of delegate it to a crewmember because the work was a temporary barrier to the malevolence that lingered at the edges of his mind. When the sun set and the work was finished, Killian retreated to his captain's quarters and lay alone in his bed, staring at the lines and scars on his remaining hand, flexing his fingers and feeling the strongest urge to do the same with his stumped arm. On the coldest nights when the fire burned low and rum soaked his innards and he couldn't recall if his missing hand bore any unique markings, the rage he felt towards the Crocodile, his former king, and himself threatened to overcome his sensibilities. The only way he could stave off his unsavory thoughts was to swab the deck or repair a faulty line until his callused hands bled and his external discomfort subdued his internal pain. No other place could provide him as fine a physical and emotional refuge from his three-hundred years of disturbed thoughts as the Jolly Roger.

Killian started to feel more like himself as he busied his way around the deck. Enduring Neverland's unpredictable traps for a blurred number of days had taken a mental toll on the group, and Peter Pan delighted in playing manipulative mind games to thwart them from achieving their goals. But while Pan was sovereign over Neverland, here, aboard the Jolly Roger, Killian was the bloody king, and as captain he was determined to deliver his companions to Storybrooke's safety.

"HOOK!"

Emma's panicked yell snapped Killian from his musings. He ran to the side of his ship and used his spyglass to search Neverland's shore. His blue eyes settled on Emma, who was sprinting towards the Jolly Roger with her son cradled in her arms. Baelfire and Tinkerbell followed her with gourds beneath their arms. The distress on all of their faces hinted that Operation: Save Henry had gone very, very wrong.

He called to them when they approached the gangplank. "What happened?"

"That bastard hurt my kid," Emma seethed. She clutched Henry to her chest as she boarded the ship, Baelfire and Tinkerbell hot on her heels.

Killian had never seen Emma so unsettled, not even when Greg and Tamara first kidnapped Henry. His mind raced with questions, but he ignored them to meet Emma's frantic expression with an earnest gaze. "As always, my ship and my services are entirely at your behest."

Tinkerbell appeared from below deck, having just placed the gourds in the ship's hold. "Have the others returned?" she asked. "Regina? The Charmings? The Dark One?"

As the fairy mentioned the names of the others in their Storybrooke rescue group, Henry began to thrash and shout in his mother's arms. Emma and Baelfire murmured soothing platitudes to their son, but their words only made the boy scream louder. The stricken look on Emma's face made Killian feel helpless. He crouched next to her to take a closer look at the lad.

Killian winced at Henry's howls. "Tell me what Pan did and we'll find a way to counter it."

Emma's answer expelled in a rush. "We tracked Pan and Henry to Skull Rock, but Gold was the only one who could confront Pan because he'd already removed his shadow. So while Regina and I created an eclipse to trick nature into thinking that we were shadow-free, we heard Pan and Gold's entire conversation because hello, sound echoes in caves, and apparently Pan is Gold's father which is a little too _Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back_ for me, but at this point I wouldn't be surprised if Cruella de Vil was one of my distant cousins because why not add another fictional character to my family tree? Oh, and then Gold got himself vacuumed into Pandora's Box because Pan thought happy, plan-ruining thoughts to swap the real box with a fake. And as if that wasn't enough crap to deal with, Henry just handed his heart to Pan despite the fact that Neal, Regina, and I all said to not trust him, and now that brat's flying around the island with my son's heart while Henry wants nothing to do with us!"

Killian didn't understand most of the references Emma made in her hurried explanation. He did, however, comprehend enough of what had transpired to know what needed to be done. "We need to tie the lad to the mast."

Baelfire took a threatening step towards him. "No way are you binding our son to your ship like he's a prisoner!"

Killian gestured to the boy, who was now screaming Pan and Wendy Darling's names at the top of his lungs. "Pan has turned your son into his mental captive. If Henry remains loose and you turn your backs on him, even if just for one moment, he will most certainly jump overboard to return to his captor."

"Can't we just hold him until we're back in Storybrooke?" Emma asked. Her quiet voice reflected a rare vulnerability. She just saved her son from Pan's clutches; Killian understood her reluctance to let him out of her arms.

He reluctantly shook his head at her query, unable to grant her wish. "Pan needs Henry's body to remain in Neverland to permanently reap the benefits of possessing the heart of the truest believer. Mark my words, he and his tribe of heathen children will come to collect Henry, and they won't be merciful to anyone who gets in their way. Should Pan find us before your parents and Regina return to the ship, we'll need every able-bodied person to stave off his advances."

His voice softened as Emma's green eyes bore into his. "The boy needs to be bound and gagged, not just for his protection, but for yours as well."

"But—" Baelfire began, but Emma cut him off.

"Okay."

Killian disregarded Baelfire's protests as he helped Emma carry a squirming Henry to the Jolly Roger's mainmast. He admired the way Emma steeled herself against her son's kicks and snarls and pleas for Pan to save him; her resolve enabled him to more easily secure the boy to the mast using a series of intricate naval knots. When he finished his work, he removed a handkerchief from his pocket, placed it in the boy's mouth, and tied it in the back of his head. He stood and extended his hand to Emma, but she was preoccupied with scrutinizing Henry's makeshift gag.

She read the embroidered calligraphy on the fabric. "L.J." She looked at Killian. "This belonged to your brother?"

A lump formed in Killian's throat. "Aye." His brother's agonized yell echoed in his mind. He shook his head to clear it and helped Emma to her feet. The two of them, joined by Baelfire and Tinkerbell, watched Henry struggle against his binds.

"Well, he's not going anywhere," Baelfire muttered. Killian hummed in agreement. The former Leftenant Jones was widely regarded as the best knot-tier in the king's entire fleet, a skill he'd practiced hard to retain once he'd lost his hand. The only way Henry would break free from his binds was if Killian chose to release him, something he wouldn't do until they were safely returned to Storybrooke.

"We need to finish preparing the ship to make a swift departure once the others return," he said. "Tink, you and Baelfire secure the tack of the mainsail and jib to their shackles on the boom and the bow. Emma, help me trim the jib sheets and mainsail."

The group got to work. Several minutes later, they'd just begun to raise the mainsail when Tinkerbell released a cry. "Regina!"

As Regina staggered through the edge of the forest, Killian observed that her wry expression lacked its usual bite. Her blue blazer lay in tatters and she walked with a limp, but she gripped a small box in one hand and a glowing heart in the other. To Killian's surprise, Emma leaned against him and whispered "thank God," but she instantly uprighted herself, and he tried not to dwell on how his blood warmed when her body had briefly pressed against his.

He distracted himself by hoisting the mainsail while Emma rushed to help Regina up the gangplank. "Is that...?"

"Rumplestiltskin in a box? Yes." Regina tossed the parcel to Baelfire, muttering something about early Christmas presents, then turned to the boy at their feet. Her eyes narrowed. "Why is our son bound and gagged like he's a traitor we're about to shove onto the plank?"

"Because Pan did something to him, Regina," Emma said. As if to exemplify her point, Henry glared at them and strained against his ropes. He continued to make garbled yells for Pan and Wendy, even with the handkerchief in his mouth. The fury on Regina's face faded into resolve.

"He'll be fine once he has his heart back." Regina crouched in front of Henry, whose movements grew more violent when he saw his pulsing heart in his adoptive mother's hand. It was evident to Killian that the lad was brainwashed into not wanting his heart – not that he had a choice, of course. Regina shoved the organ into Henry's chest and removed her empty hand.

Everyone on the Jolly Roger, Killian included, held their breath.

Henry stilled. His eyes darted from face to face as if trying to match everyone's visages to his memories. Killian willed the lad to recognize them as his allies for Emma's sake. Noting the way her body tensed as if preparing for a fight, he ached to reassure her. But he knew the only person who could restore hope to her eyes was her son, whose stare was currently fixed on his birth mother's face.

The boy's eyes scrunched in concentration. He opened his mouth to speak, only to abruptly stop as if the words had caught in his throat. His eyes fluttered shut, and he slumped against the ropes.

A choked sound slipped from Regina's mouth as Baelfire dropped to the deck. They repeated Henry's name with increasing vehemence, but the boy didn't wake, and as they began to shake him in accord with their cries, Emma became very still. Her eyes and jaw hardened, and she remained next to Killian with her hands clenched into fists, watching her son's unconscious form with such intensity that Killian feared she would implode if left alone with her thoughts.

His arm brushed hers. "Emma."

She blinked. Killian repeated her name. When she turned to him, he recognized the stark fear in her eyes – it was the same terror he'd felt when Liam collapsed aboard the Jewel of the Realm. Killian knew that whatever he said next had the potential to give her hope or break her spirit. He'd never forgive himself if he accidentally did the latter, so he let his rampant thoughts settle before speaking his mind.

"Your son...he's going to be alright." He let his hand linger close to hers and waited with bated breath to see if she'd acknowledge its presence. "Every person on this ship cares a great deal for Henry and will do everything in their power to see him become well. And truly, the lad has the strength of both of his mothers. He will be restored to you, I know it."

Emma looked at Killian with alternating expressions of doubt and hope, as if she wanted to believe him but couldn't risk gifting him with her trust. He held her stare and waited for her to say or do something, anything, to assure him that she hadn't lost faith. After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded and turned back to Henry. And as Killian tried to resist adding false meaning to that simple nod, he felt the faintest touch of Emma's smallest finger against his.

"We're out of time."

At the sound of Tinkerbell's voice, Emma wrenched her hand away from his and strode to the rails. Killian realized he'd momentarily forgotten to breathe, and he tried to exhale as quietly as possible. He forced himself to pay attention to the exiled fairy and looked to where she pointed at the edge of the forest.

The tree leaves rustled even though there was no wind. The sky darkened. A single gull's cry pierced the air. Killian felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck. A shiver streaked down his spine, one far more violent than those he'd experienced when confronting the Crocodile.

A moment later, Peter Pan emerged from the woods.

The older boy surveyed the Jolly Roger and its dwellers with a scowl that appeared more sinister than usual. He crossed his arms and stepped into the dim light. His sidekick Felix stood to his right with a twin look of malicious determination, as did the dozens of spear and crossbow-wielding Lost Boys who gradually came into view.

Pan stepped in front of his followers. "You have several items aboard that ship which belong to me, Emma Swan."

Emma shook her head. "Nothing on this ship belongs to you, least of all our son."

"That's where you're wrong," Pan sneered. "Your son gave me his heart during a fair and willing transaction. Henry's heart is mine to do with as I please. You best return it and that box to me while I'm still in a hospitable mood."

"Over my dead body."

Killian struggled to retain his impassive expression as Emma spoke of her death with such ease. Pan's grin, on the other hand, shone with pure evil. "That can be arranged."

"NO!"

Everyone turned to see Mary Margaret rush onto the opposite end of the shore with David and Wendy at her side. The woman drew an arrow from her quiver, placed it in her bow, and pointed it at Pan.

Killian kept his eyes on the unfolding scene as he leaned close to Emma. "Why is Tink aboard the ship while your parents are still ashore? I thought the three of them were supposed to acquire water from the magical spring."

"They did," Emma whispered back. "We crossed paths with them on our way back to the ship. Henry kept whimpering Wendy's name. We couldn't leave without her, so David gave Tink and Neal the gourds with the healing water and told us that he and Mary Margaret would find her."

"It would appear that they succeeded in their quest," Killian said. Emma nodded in response. Her eyes never wavered from her mother, who'd begun to speak.

"Enough, Peter," she said. "We're leaving Neverland today, and we're taking Henry and Wendy with us. No one has to get hurt."

Pan glanced at Wendy. Killian swore that a brief look of hurt flickered across the youth's face before his features returned to their usual petulant state. "Says the woman with an arrow poised to fly at my chest," he snarled. "And no one leaves Neverland without my permission."

Emma crossed her arms. "We are."

Pan glanced between her and Mary Margaret. His expression darkened. "I think not."

War erupted on the shore.

Everyone on the sand charged towards the Jolly Roger – Pan by flight; Felix, the Lost Boys, and Mary Margaret, David, and Wendy by foot. Their cheeks reddened with exertion. The boys' battle cries grew louder and more savage the closer they got to the ship. The whooshing sounds of stampeding feet and flying weaponry filled the air.

Killian's wartime survival instincts surged. "Tink, Regina, raise the foresail! Bae, get to the helm! Emma, help me weigh the anchor! Quickly, you lot, lest you want to be on the wrong end of a bloodthirsty child's spear!"

Everyone scattered to their assignments. Killian and Emma placed their three hands on the anchor crank and turned it. As the anchor lifted from the water, the Jolly Roger started drifting away from the shore. Emma and Killian secured the weight to the side of the ship before rejoining the others.

"Move!" Regina barked. Killian and Emma jumped to the side and watched Regina form a ball of light. She shot it at the airborne Pan, who swerved away from the blast and continued barreling towards the ship.

Another ball of light glowed in Regina's hands. "Some help would be nice, _Savior_."

Emma was preoccupied with watching her parents and Wendy make their way down the sand. "The ship's moving faster than they can run, Hook." Emma's voice became frantic. "If we keep shifting away from shore, they're going to be left behind."

"No one's getting left behind, love." Killian appraised the situation with a captain's eye, quickly calculating how to best utilize everyone's strengths to save Emma's family, defend his ship, and keep all of their lives. "Baelfire, Tink, and I will guide the Jolly towards your parents while you and Regina deal with Pan. We can handle the ground situation, but you and Regina are the only ones capable of stopping that demonic youth from destroying us all."

"No pressure," Emma muttered.

A small smile spread across Killian's face. "Here's where the fun begins, love."

Emma snorted, but the burden in her eyes appeared lighter. She took a deep breath before scurrying to help Regina at the other end of the ship.

Killian surveyed the shore battle. A small band of Lost Boys had separated from the main pack to hunt David, Mary Margaret, and Wendy, who were now tasked with the challenge of moving towards the Jolly Roger while staying out of their pursuers' firing range. Felix led the remaining mob of boys towards the Jolly Roger. Both groups of Pan's minions would reach their targets in minutes if Killian didn't thwart their advances. He strode to the helm and took the ship's wheel from Baelfire. "Load the swivel cannons with grapeshot pouches, both of you. It's time we aided our companions off this bloody island."

As Baelfire and Tinkerbell moved to their stations, Killian re-maneuvered his ship so it sat parallel to the shore. He rushed to his own weapon, loaded the barrel, and aimed it in front of the Lost Boys' path. He ignited the gunpowder fuse and watched it burn.

A thunderous boom sounded from the small cannon. The fighting paused as everyone searched for the noise that shook the entire island. Killian glanced to Emma; seeing that she was still unharmed, he looked to the beach. Sand clouds exploded in the air as the grapeshot pellets hit the beach, causing the oncoming Lost Boys and David, Mary Margaret, and Wendy to stop in their tracks and gape at the pirate captain.

Killian motioned to David. "Make haste, mate! We haven't got all day to save your bloody arses!"

David crouched to make eye contact with Mary Margaret and Wendy, gesturing towards the Jolly Roger as he spoke to them. Both females shook their heads at whatever David said, but the prince kissed them on their foreheads and nudged them in the ship's direction before drawing his sword and placing himself between his wife and the approaching Lost Boys. Mary Margaret took a final glance at her husband before she took Wendy's hand and ran into the water.

"Aim to divert, not to kill!" Killian ordered. Tinkerbell fired her cannon near a pair of Lost Boys who splashed after the females with their spears poised to strike. The fairy lit her gunpowder fuse; seconds later, seawater splattered into the boys' spluttering faces, giving Mary Margaret and Wendy a lead on their pursuers. In the meantime, David sliced through an airborne arrow and held his sword at the ready. The band of Lost Boys closed in on him. Killian refused to let these children gain ground on him. He approached Baelfire.

"Keep the Lost Boys away from our companions and my ship," he said before veering towards the main deck. He kneeled next to the still-unconscious Henry and checked the boy's pulse. It was slow but strong, and Killian exhaled a sigh of relief that the lad was blissfully unaware of the chaos that surrounded him.

The air cracked and the ship jolted. Killian's head spun towards the main deck. Emma and Regina stood opposite of Pan. Their arms extended in front of their bodies and their brows furrowed in concentration. Red energy shot from Pan's palms, and Emma and Regina countered it with blue light. Sparks flew where their magic collided; some of them fluttered dangerously close to the ship's sails. If the fabric ignited, the flames would quickly spread to the rest of the ship and leave them stranded in Neverland. Killian felt it was his duty as captain and Emma's intended paramour to provide some form of assistance, so he took a deep breath and muttered a brief prayer to Liam before summoning every ounce of courage he possessed.

"Oye! Pan!"

Three sets of eyes fell on Killian as he advanced toward their fray. None of them faltered in their magic as Emma hissed at him. "Hook, what the hell are you doing?"

Pan sniggered. "Can't you see, Emma? The reformed pirate captain foolishly believes that if he diverts my attention from you to him, you and Regina will somehow manage to gain the upper hand in our skirmish and send me to my watery grave. As if the three of you could best me in my own land."

The red light intensified in his hands. Emma and Regina cried out as their backs slammed into wooden barrels. Killian's heart leapt into his throat at the sight of Emma gasping for air. He charged at Pan. "Rot in hell, you bloody wanker!"

White light rippled across the ship and brought Killian to his knees. He thought he heard Emma scream his name, and he squinted to search for her in the blinding light. He saw her stalk towards Pan, who backed away from her with a fearful expression. The youth's back hit the Jolly Roger's rails, and he went to run but Emma yanked him to her by the scruff of his tunic. Her dominant arm reared back and slammed into Pan's face with such force, he toppled over the rails and into the sea.

"Nice arm," Regina muttered. Her dry tone failed to disguise the respect in her voice.

Killian's jaw dropped. "You punched Peter Pan."

Emma shook the tension from her fingers. "He was going to hurt you." She studied him with unexpected gentleness. "You okay?"

Killian's heart swelled as Emma's eyes raked over his body. To experience her care firsthand made him feel strong. How could he not, when such an extraordinary woman had deemed his trivial life worth protecting? "Is that concern you're expressing for me, darling?"

Emma gaped at him. "Pan was going to blast you with red magic."

"I presume that's a bad thing."

"Considering it took both Regina and I to hold him off, yeah, try to avoid red magic in the future."

"I'll take it under advisement." Killian propped himself onto his elbows. His eyes lit with mischief. "Did my ears deceive me earlier, or did I hear you scream my name, love?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Pan tried to turn his wrath on you and that's what you're focusing on?"

Killian couldn't resist the opportunity to coax a smile onto her pretty face. "I must confess, I would take pleasure in hearing those words from your lips under more intimate circumstances. Perhaps we could share a more pleasurable moment together on the journey to Storybrooke."

The corners of her mouth quirked up. "Perhaps my fist could meet your face, Hook."

Killian smirked. "The thought of you handling me roughly makes it very hard for me to concentrate on anything else, Swan." He extended his hand to Emma, who, after staring at him with incredulity, pulled him to his feet. He went to release her hand, but her fingers brushed over his knuckles, and her annoyed expression softened.

"Don't scare me like that again."

The stark relief in her eyes made his heart yearn for an eternity of sincere moments such as this. "As you wish, Emma."

She went to respond, but a thud sounded on the other end of the ship, and a sopping Wendy and Mary Margaret hauled themselves over the side of the Jolly Roger. "Emma!" Mary Margaret threw her arms around her daughter, who returned the gesture after a brief hesitation.

Emma withdrew and frowned. "Where's David?"

"Right here, Emma." David stepped onto the deck and gathered his wife and daughter in his arms. Killian exhaled a sigh of relief at the familial scene. They'd done it. They'd rescued Henry and the Darling girl. They'd reestablished an ally in Tinkerbell. Baelfire had miraculously found his way to them. Everyone who'd left Storybrooke was returning to Storybrooke in one form or another.

For the first time this entire journey, a genuine smile graced Emma's face.

With an extra spring in his step, Killian strode to the ship's wheel and flamboyantly spun it towards the open sea. "Aim the cannon at the main sail and prepare to light its fuse. Bae, release Pan's shadow at the proper moment."

The adults scurried to their places as Wendy stayed with Henry's body. Emma crossed her arms. "Ready, Regina?"

She nodded and lit the cannon fuse. As it burned, Baelfire held the coconut at the mouth of the cannon. He opened the shells just before the fuse reached its end.

Pan's shadow exploded from the coconut trap. Killian watched Regina contain the shadow with green light and levitate it to the main sail. When it hit the fabric, the magic stretched the shadow to fit the entire sail.

"Think it'll fly?" Emma asked.

Regina smirked. "It has no choice."

"Then let's get the hell out of Neverland," Emma said.

Killian had never agreed with anyone more. "As you wish, my lady." He settled back at the wheel. The Jolly Roger began to lift in the air. They were finally leaving this godforsaken realm.

"DAVID!"

Mary Margaret's scream pierced the air as Felix hopped over the Jolly Roger's rails with a crude knife in his teeth. He wrenched David's arms behind his back and held the knife to his throat.

Bloodthirst laced the boy's tone. "You really thought you could escape Neverland that easily? That you would beat Pan?"

"Pan's floating unconscious in the water," Emma said. She inched her way towards them. "Let go of him. You have no reason to keep him here."

Felix barked a laugh. "And pass up this opportunity to permanently separate your family? To shatter your hope of living happily ever after? I think not." With the knife still pressed to David's neck, the two of them toppled back over the rails and into the sea.

Mary Margaret wailed her husband's name. Everyone searched the water and saw David struggle against Felix amidst the bobbing waves. Killian leapt into action and ordered Baelfire to take the helm. As he raced to unwind a rope long enough to toss the man, he heard a scuffling noise to his side.

Mary Margaret wrestled out of her jacket. "I'm going after him."

"You can't," Emma said. She grabbed her mother's hand and tried to tug her back from the ship's rails. "The Jolly Roger's already in the air."

Killian tossed the rope into the water. "If you follow him into the sea, we may not be able to retrieve you both before the ship is too high," he said. "To do so would be to risk everything."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "He's my husband, I won't leave him."

Emma's lip trembled. "But you'd leave me?"

Mary Margaret took a step back from the ship's edge. Killian wondered if she'd changed her mind, if her love for the child she'd only begun to know would weigh more in this moment than the true love she shared with her husband. She placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and stared at her daughter.

"No matter the odds, your father and I always found each other. I know that this seems like an impossible situation, but I will save him and we will find you, Emma. We will always find you."

Emma remained silent. Hurt poured from her eyes as Mary Margaret hugged her and kissed her forehead. Killian knew the woman was trying to do right by her husband, but he still felt an unexpected surge of anger. How could she willingly abandon her daughter again? He struggled to hold his tongue as Mary Margaret turned to him.

"Look after her for us, Killian."

As Killian tried to comprehend why she would bestow this honor upon him and not Baelfire, Mary Margaret dove after her husband.

Emma's voice trembled. "Mom…Dad." Her knees wobbled, and Killian rushed to her side in case she developed a sudden case of shock-induced sea legs. He stayed quiet. No words would soothe this ache. All he could do was demonstrate his support through his presence.

Killian glanced back. Everyone on the ship stared at Emma with pity in their eyes. Baelfire slowly approached them and slid his arms around her. "It's going to be okay," he said.

It was plain for Killian to see that Baelfire's embrace was doing Emma more harm than good. The man attempted to comfort Emma by holding her close and stroking her hair, but she never leaned into his embrace, and her expression grew more harried by the second. Killian wanted to rip Emma from Bae's arms for her sake as much as his, but he chose to take the higher ground by refocusing her on who needed her to rise above her grief.

"Your son, Emma," he murmured. "He still needs you."

Some of the sorrow left Emma's face at the mention of Henry, who was still slumped against the mainmast. She pushed Baelfire aside and trudged towards her son. She sat next to him and smoothed his hair.

Killian felt the best way to proceed was to give Emma space to sort out her emotions, so he walked back to the ship's wheel. "Return to your stations," he muttered to the others. "Storybrooke awaits us."

"That's where you're wrong."

Killian froze. Not that voice. It was supposed to be gone, never to be heard from while their group still remained in Neverland. Their voyage to Storybrooke didn't need another bloody complication, not while they were still struggling to comprehend the loss of two of their most beloved groupmates.

The reemergence of Pan wasn't a mere complication…it was a damned catastrophe.

Sporting a swollen lip and eye, Pan hovered over the Jolly Roger. Emma leapt to her feet. "No." She withdrew her gun and pointed it at him. "You don't get to take anything else from us."

"I will take everything from you," Pan hissed. He kept his eyes locked on Emma as he flew backwards. "You may depart Neverland with your lives, but your landing won't be so easy, Emma Swan. And I _will_ have Henry's heart in this land or yours."

As the Jolly Roger approached the threshold between Neverland and the Land Without Magic, Pan shot an orb of red light at the ship's sails. All sound faded to nothingness as Killian realized what was about to transpire. He jerked the wheel, but he was too late. The white fabric caught ablaze. The fiery ship plummeted towards the murky waters of the Land Without Magic. Emma yelled Hook's name for the third time that day.

Killian realized that young Henry was still bound to the mast by his own knotwork. He raced to the lad and his three surrounding parents, drew his knife, and began to saw through the thick ropes. Tinkerbell and Wendy watched him work with wide eyes. The Jolly Roger collapsed around them, its majestic beams splintering and crashing through the deck, the sea rushing to meet his beloved vessel.

His knife sliced through the last of the rope. Baelfire threw Henry over his shoulder and rushed them and the females to the still-intact stern. Killian brought up the rear of the group. He looked back at the only place he'd considered home for the past three-hundred years. The flames destroying the Jolly Roger were turning centuries of collected treasures to ash before his eyes. Trinkets he'd acquired during his travels, letters received from kings and lovers, memories of his family and adventure and revenge and love – his entire past, everything that had made him the man he was today, it was all falling to pieces before his eyes.

What kind of man would he be without his ship?

Pale fingers laced through his tanned ones. Killian was surprised to see Emma stand beside him. Her eyes reflected the fiery scene in front of her.

"Stay with us," she said. "You don't have to go through this alone."

His first thought was that yes, he did have to endure this moment alone. How could anyone else know the clenching despair of being powerless to prevent his entire world from burning to ash? But as his eyes met hers, Killian knew in his gut that Emma was the only one who could understand his plight. She'd just experienced the same life-shattering loss with her parents – for the second time, no less – and here she was, offering him the lifeline of her company and strength in one of the worst hours of both of their lives. Only a fool would deny such a rare gift.

Killian let Emma lead him to the group. Their hands stayed interlinked as the water drew near, and Killian clung tightly to his future as his entire past was submerged by the sea.

* * *

**Hi! I'm Amy, and I'm so happy to try my hand at Captain Swan fanfiction after a six-month writing hiatus. Thanks to the incredible Morgan (morvamp) for her encouragement and willingness to pre-read this chapter, and thanks to you for reading! "Found", the second and final chapter of this ficlet, will be posted by the end of January. Please review – I love to hear from my readers and want to know if I'm doing Killian and Emma justice!**

**Twitter: jazzywritingAmy**


End file.
